Hurricane
by Nicholas Friar
Summary: The Fantasia Parade, hosted by the Fairy Tail guild, is held every year in Magnolia, and is often met with cheer and joy from the many people that come around to watch it. But this year is different. Something dark is approaching, and it's Fairy Tail's job to find it's source. Rated T
1. Prologue

**GOOD EVENING MY FELLOW BOOKWORMS! Nick Write here, bringing you the...third attempt at writing this story. Woof, I'm seriously bad at this game. Or I shouldn't be writing this in this fasion. I seriously can't find a way I want to convey this properly. So I've decided to completely redo the whole premace of the story. Because I can't stand the Nirvana arc. Mostly. I can't find a good way to write it. And I hate that I can't. So, I hope that you like the new and (hopefully) improved Hurricane! READ ON!**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, and birds were singing. The usually busy city of Magnolia was even more packed than normal. Exited tourists bustled around, looking at shops, and happily discussing the Fantasia Parade, held by the Fairy Tail guild every year. Shops were set up all along the streets, and vendors were attempting to get their products out to the people.

" Hey Wendy! Check this out!"

A young boy stood in front of a shop, staring at the exotic stones and gems that the shopkeeper had laid out. A small red cat rested on his head, sleeping peacfully. A young girl came walking up behind him, and looked at the shop in awe.

" Wow. They're so pretty!"

The boy nodded, and grinned." Yeah, and I've got a few extra jewel if you want one."

She beamed." Really!?"

He nodded once more." Of course. You are my best friend aren't you?"

Wendy giggled, and looked at the gems." Thanks Abel!"

The shopkeeper grinned at the boy.

" Ah young love."

Abel blushed a little, and shook his head." N-no, it's not like that."

The man smirked knowingly, and simply shrugged. Wendy raised up a small gem in the shape of a teardrop.

" I like this one."

The shopkeeper smiled." Ah, Lapis Lazuli. A very beautiful gem. Usually assosiated with water."

Wendy turned and gave Abel a small smile." What a coincidence!"

Abel nodded." You aren't kidding."

Abel gave the shopkeeper a few bills, and the two continued on their way, Wendy admiring the beauty of the small gem. Abel turned his head down to the slightly shorter girl.

" Hey, you have the map don't you?"

Wendy shook her head." No, I thought you had it."

Abel pinched the bridge of his nose.

" I lost the map."

Wendy looked up to him, concerned, but he simply sighed.

" Well, I guess all we can do is ask the locals. This way!"

He began marching forward, Wendy following close behind. Behind her, a small white cat attempted to keep her pace while following the two.

" Child, wait up!"

They approached a native, who was reading a magazine, and tuning out the world around him.

" Mister." Wendy gently tapped his shoulder. He didn't respond, and Abel shrugged, and gave him a forceful tap on the shoulder.

" Hey, guy."

He looked up, an agitated look on his face." What do you want, kid?"

Abel returned with a stronger glare." Where's the Fairy Tail guild?"

The man suddenly looked fearfully at the face.

" L-look, the guild is in the middle of town. B-but it's closed right now, th-they're preparing for the festival! Please don't hurt me!"

Abel let the glare fall, and sighed." Well that isn't going to work."

Wendy looked at the now confused man in concern as they walked away from him. She looked up to the older boy.

" I wish you wouldn't do that."

Abel shrugged." I don't have the patience at this moment."

His tone was serious, but he turned around and grinned.

" We've got places to be, don't we."

Wendy nodded." But if they're closed for preperations, then how are we going to get in."

Abel shrugged." I guess we'll just have to wait on the parade. I mean, it is only in a few days, and I feel like we deserve a little relaxation time."

Wendy nodded." You're right. I want to sleep in a real bed again!"

They both shared a small laugh, while the white cat scoffed at them.

" And how do you plan on paying for an inn?"

Abel waved the small cat off." Don't worry about it Carla, Roy here sorted all the money we have, and we can manage.

The small cat that was still resting on the top of Abel's head held up a sleepy thumbs up, and immediately passed back out. Carla turned away, another little scoff escaping her lips, but the two ignored her. Abel sat down on a bench that was nearby.

" Okay, first we need to figure out an inn we can stay at. Then food. The food seems more important that the inn now that I look at it."

Wendy shrugged." Maybe we cou-"

The both of them went rigid, and looked around.

" Abel. Did you hear that?"

Abel shook his head." No, but I suddenly felt a huge surge of dark energy. What do you think is going on."

Wendy then pointed down the street, to the huge stampede of people that were running away from something. The two stood up quickly, and dodged away from the huge mass of people. Abel studied the stampede, and noticed two people that seemed to be spurring them on from the back. Suddenly recognized one as Mirijane Strauss, the poster girl of the Fairy Tail guild. He tapped on Wendy's shoulder.

" Do you see her to?"

Wendy nodded." Now's our chance."

Abel nodded." Let's go."

The two ran full speed towards the croud. However, once they reached the edge of town, they noticed all the people were gone, and that Mirajane and the large round man were watching as the group retreated into the distance. Wendy and Abel walked forward, earning the attention of Mirajane, who looked at them, first on guard, then confused, then concerned.

" Did you get seperated from the croud? Oh no, you poor things!"

Abel shook his head." We didn't get seperated. We never joined it. What was that about anyways?"

Mirajane large smile didn't leave her face." Well, all civilians need to leave town. The parade needs some extra practice, and we don't want to spoil what we have in store for them. You two should hurry after them. You aren't here by yourself are you?"

Wendy giggled a little, and Abel gave a small laugh." Actually we are. We're traveling wizards, and we've come here to visit Fairy Tail."

Mirajane looked at the two." Oh really. Why's that?"

Wendy smiled nervously to the older girl.

" Well, we want to join!"

 **AAAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP FOLKS! Now, I know it's a little short. But it is a prologue, and it's just to introduce you to our plot, so get ready, cause next week Chapter One comes out! Please remember to Review, Follow, and Favorite. Nothing witty to say here.**

 **See You On The Flip-Side~Nick Write**


	2. Chapter 1

**GOOD EVENING EVERYONE! Nick Write here, bringing you the first chapter of Hurricane! Are you excited? I know I am! I finally got back around to updating this story that I've been putting throught pure hell! But here I am, Rock You Like A Hurricane playing on repeat, and I'm ready to write some fanfiction! So, my fellow bookworms... READ ON!**

Mirajane stared at the two children in shock." You want to join the guild? Well, I don't know...right now is kind of a bad time..."

Wendy mustered up the cutest face that she could, and begged Mirajane.

" Please Ms. Mirajane!"

Mirajane shook her head." I'm sorry, the guild is a bit busy with the parade preparations, so you'll have to wait until we're done with the parade before you can join."

She gently pushed them into the direction of the crowd, and waved the two young wizards on. Carla put her hands on her hips as Mirajane and the large, round man walked away from them all.

" Something doesn't seem right. Almost like she was trying to hide something."

Abel nodded." Definitely hiding something. What she's hiding though, I'm not sure. But judging from the evil presense in the area, I'd say it's definitely something bad. Plus the way she got away so quickly made it seem like she was a bit panicked."

Wendy looked over to the older boy." So. What should we do?"

Abel looked over, an evil glint in his eye." We sneak in of couse!"

Wendy blanched." You know, sometimes I forget that you're a Devil Slayer, and not a Devil yourself."

Abel crossed his arms." Well, sometimes you act like a dragon!"

Wendy stuttered her answer." W-well th-that's different!"

Abel gave a deadpanned looked, eyebrow raised in a questioning glance.

"I fail to see how it's different."

Wendy opened her mouth, but closed it, and turned around, arms crosed.

" You're mean."

Abel sighed, and grabbed Wendy by the waist, and proceeded to carry the almost feather weight Dragon Slayer. Seriously, the girl weighed very little. Perhaps that came with the domain.

They walked through the empty town, noticing the crippling silence in contrast to the previous hustle and bustle. Abel looked around, slightly surprised.

" They really did get rid of the whole town. That's odd..."

Wendy nodded." I don't think that Parade preparations is the only thing going on here."

Abel nodded in agreement." Yeah. And I want to find out what it is."

As they walked, they heard sounds of yelling, as well as magic spells being cast. The two walked in that direction, poking their heads out from behind a building, seeing two mages in what looked like a rune cage. The two were locked in intense combat. Abel then noticed the two Fairy Tail symbols adorning their bodies.

" Wendy. Do you see that?"

She nodded." Yeah. They're both Fairy Tail members."

Abel looked slightly troubled." I can understand a little friendly sparring. But a rune cage, with both of them fighting and being in the same guild, as well as the Parade in two days doesn't seem to be quite right."

Wendy looked closer, and noticed that that rune barrier had a small crack in its side.

" Abel, look!"

She pointed to the weak spot, and the young Devil Slayer's eyes widened a little.

" Well, I guess we know where to start."

The two went over to the wall, the two wizards that were fighting were so focused that they didn't notice the two younger wizards walking over. Abel gently placed a hand over the rune.

" I don't know too much about runes. But maybe my little bit of knowledge can break the barrier..."

He shut his eyes for a moment, before opening them, seeming slightly frustrated.

" Even with a split that size at the base of the barrier, the runes are so well made that my magic can't weave through it."

Wendy looked down." Wow. There's got to be another way to destroy it."

Abel looked around." I don't see any other weak points in the barrier. It's extremely well made. To be this big and well detailed. It's impressive."

Wendy smirked slightly." I know you read a few rune books as a child, but you're begining to nerd out a little."

Abel chuckled."It's been violently ingrained into my head."

The two looked back, and Wendy sighed.

" I guess we just let them go at it, and see what happens."

Not long after she proposed that, the barrier shut down, the winning wizard panting violently, but the losing one was laying on the ground.

The wizard looked surprised to see the two children in what he thought was an empty town.

" I could've swore that Mira said that she evacuated them all..."

Abel and Wendy looked up to the wizard, a slightly interested look on both of their faces.

" What's going on around here? Why did everyone have to leave?"

The Fairy Tail wizard looked very nervous.

" Uh, we're...practicing for the parade?"

Abel gave the man a deadpan look." By fighting in a rune trap?"

The man looked around him, and sighed.

" Look kid, civilians aren't supposed to know, but there's a little problem going on with the guild right now. Namely, one of our memebers and a few of his lackies decided to overthrow the whole place, and try and take over himself."

Abel nodded." That's the thing, though. We aren't civilians. We're wizards ourselves, and we'd like to join."

The man looked surprised." Both of you? You're awfully young to be travelling wizards like that."

Wendy chuckled sheepishly." You have no idea."

The wizard sighed." I'll take you to the Master, but I can't really garuntee you anything."

Abel grinned, and Wendy jumped for joy.

" We did it, we're going into Fairy Tail!"

The wizard rubbed the bridge of his nose.

" So much for not keeping your hopes up." He mumbled.

Turning to the young wizards, he gave them a smile.

" What's your names?"

Abel pointed to himself." Abel Rayne." And then to Wendy." And that's my friend, Wendy Marvel. I've known her most of my life."

The man nodded." Okay, my name is Jason. Jason Bourne."

They all shook hands, becoming aquainted to each other, and then left to seek out the Master of the Fairy Tail guild.

Which turned out not to be very hard. Perhaps it was because they had a Fairy Tail member helping them, but the Master himself was simply standing in the main hall, having a drink, and talking to Mirajane, who was working the bar. Jason brought them over, and tapped on the Master's Shoulder.

" Hmm? Oh, Jason. Yeah, what is it?"

Jason gestured down to the younger wizards.

" We've got ourselves a couple of new recruits."

The old man looked down, and saw the two young wizards.

" I don't know, they look awfully young, so I don't think that right now's a good time."

Wendy gave the Master her best puppy dog eyes, even better than the one's she gave Mirajane.

" Please! We've been travelling for years trying to find this place so we can join. We're perfectly capable of handling whever you have in store!"

The Master thought for a moment, and Abel stepped up.

"Please. This is what we've been on a journey on for the past two years. To find Fairy Tail and join. Our original guild was ransacked, and we were the only people to leave."

The old man sighed." Show me your magic, and I'll decide rather I let you in or not."

They both nodded." You won't reget it!"

And they both turned and began to charge an attack.

 **AAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP. I'M TIRED**

 **See You On The Flip-Side~Nick Write**


	3. On Hiatus for a little while

**Everyone reading this is a Fairy Tail fan, right? Great, so you all know what Hiatus is. Yeah, I need to re-aquaint myself to the series desperately, so I'll be gone for a little while longer. But don't worry, as soon as I've got my fire back, I'll be sure to deliver you all a new chapter.**


End file.
